A Very Ron Like Proposal
by xforeverlovex21
Summary: The title says it all:3


I laid in his bright orange room, under his bright orange blanket, wearing his bright orange sweatshirt that featured the Chudley Cannons logo across the front. Ron's arms were wrapped securely around my body, keeping me warm in the biting winter weather. He wore a soft blue wife-beater top with, surprise-surprise, bright orange athletic shorts. My fingers trailed up and down his forearm, drawing random designs onto his soft, creamy skin that was littered with faint scars from the Battle of Hogwarts.

I thought back to that fateful night. So much had happened. Fred had died, along with many others. Their deaths had torn wounds in each of us, and though they had healed ever-so-slightly over the past year, the pain was still fresh every time I thought about them.

A good thing did come out of that night- Ron and I _finally _got together. If someone had told me that first day on the Hogwarts express that I was going to fall in love with Ronald Weasley, I would have laughed in their face and committed them to an insane asylum.

But yet, there I was. Staring lovingly into those gorgeous blue eyes, unable to comprehend how I could love a prat like him so much.

If you were to ask me what I loved about him, I couldn't go on forever like most people in love. In fact, I probably couldn't name one reason other than; because he's Ron.

And to me, that was enough.

I snuggled deeper into his arms, giving him a soft smile, which he returned. So many words were spoken in that one moment, yet none were spoken at all.

"You know," Ron began in a whisper. "I've been having some difficulty with something."

I tilted my head up and eyed him curiously. "Oh, yeah? With what?"

"Well, there's this girl..." He trailed off quietly with a smile.

"Really? What's she like?" I whispered back, playing along with his little game.

"She's bloody amazing! She's bossy, arrogant, a _big _know-it-all... She has a short temper and is _very _fussy. She doesn't have very great taste in men either- her boyfriend's a right git. And to top it all off, she's beautiful, and funny, and the only girl for me."

"She sounds alright- So what's the problem?"

"I'm having some trouble asking her a really important question." Ron whispered. His cheeks had flushed to a light pink and he had an embarrassed smile playing on his lips.

"What would that question be?" I felt my heartbeat quicken as I stared into those ocean blue eyes that I found myself drowning in.

"I want to ask her to marry me. I just don't know how. What do you think I should do?"

"Nothing too over-the-top; big gestures scare girls if they're not Lavender Brown." Ron shuttered at her name and I continued. "You should be simple and just ask her. But put it in a very 'Ron' way."

"Good idea. I think I'll surprise her sometime this week." Ron whispered nonchalantly and closed his eyes. "I'm going back to sleep. Night, Hermione."

I sat there stunned watching him. Who tells their girlfriend that they're going to propose and then says they'll surprise her sometime that week? Only Ron.

**0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was 3 days after my talk with Ron and I still hadn't received a proposal. I was so anxious all the time, wondering when he was going to get down on one knee and pop the question. I had told Ginny all about our conversation and she squealed in delight, but at the same time warning me that Ron had a very... different way about him, which meant that I should be cautious of any wacky proposal ideas.

Ron had asked me to go to the Leaky Cauldron with him. I thought nothing of it and agreed to go. Once we got there, we ordered two butterbeers and they were handed to us in a flash. We took a seat at one of the tall, wooden tables and stared at each other.

"Why do you keep smiling?" I asked and couldn't help but giggle. He had his signature goofy grin on his face and wouldn't take his eyes off me! It was odd, even for Ron.

"You're just beautiful." He said with a widened smile. I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head, a small smile never leaving my lips.

"I'll never understand you, Ronald." I brought the straw of my butterbeer to my lips and took a sip. The amazing flavor invaded my mouth and I couldn't resist taking another drink. In the midst of my second drink, something metal flew into my mouth. I swiped my tongue over it and recognized it as a diamond ring. _Oh, Ron..._

"Ronald," I said as I pushed the ring into the side of my mouth. "Why is there a ring in my mouth?"

"Hmm, a ring? That's odd. Let me see it." He said, suppressing a grin. That bum actually thought he had me fooled. I took the ring from my mouth and placed it into his awaiting hand.  
>"Wow! That's weird! Well, I guess we might as well put it to good use, eh?" Ron said and got up from his chair. He got down on one knee and looked up at me.<p>

"Really Ron?" I muttered, but beamed at the handsome red head holding a ring up to me and reaching for my hand.

"Hermione Granger, I love you. I may not be the smartest guy, or the handsomest, or even the funniest; but I do love you. Will you marry me?" Ron asked in his gruff voice. I leaped from the seat and pulled him off the ground.

"YES, YES, YES, YES,YES!" I squealed and pulled him in for a kiss. It was passionate and wanting and perfect- just like our first kiss. When we separated, he slid the beautiful ring onto my finger and I admired it while he kept calling me the 'future Mrs. Ron Weasley'.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

That night we laid in his bed, just as we had 3 nights before. Enjoying the comfortable silence and tracing designs on his arm, I raised my left hand into the air and we both admired it. A smile came to my face, just thinking of his very Ron-like proposal.

"You know Hermione, I'm really glad you didn't choke and die on the ring when you found it."

_Like I said, it was a very Ron-like proposal. And I wouldn't have Ron any other way..._

* * *

><p><strong>The ending kinda blows... so, yeah... review and stuff:D<strong>


End file.
